Sags can appear in even the most expensive and highest quality mattresses. Mattress sags make for uncomfortable sleeping experiences, and can also contribute to back and neck pain from spinal misalignment. Sags and rolling are often the result of sleeping in the same spot on the mattress, which, over time, causes various issues such as coil compression, padding compression and covering material stretch. Mattress sags may also be caused by providing poor support to the mattress itself, such as when an improper slat support or improper box spring is utilized to support the mattress during use. Yet another cause of mattress sag is poor workmanship and inferior materials which may fail prematurely to the expected life of the mattress.
When a mattress is used, it tends to compress in the areas that are subjected to the greatest amount of weight. Over time the compression may become permanent, resulting in depressions or sags in the sleeping surface. The volume of the mattress sag can vary, but typically manifests itself as a shallow, paraboloid shape; or alternatively, the top of the mattress will have a degradation in firmness. In any event, a sagging mattress can be the source of numerous ailments, both physical and psychological to the user. The purchase of a new mattress and box spring does not automatically remedy this situation, since there are many instances where the quality is lacking. Further, in some instances, reputable manufacturers may obtain materials that have latent defects, and not until someone actually uses the mattress would such a defect be uncovered.
The problem to be addressed provides a device that allows for an objective measurement of sagging mattresses that are both new or worn, for determination if the mattress should be replaced. In many instances, a well worn mattress may not appear to be overly worn, but proper measurement could certainly notify the consumer or the manufacturer, in the case of warranty, that the mattress is unacceptably sagging, and should be replaced. Of a greater concern are new mattresses that the consumer has invested in the purchase thereof, that immediately provide unacceptable sagging. Such sagging, again, may be the result of improper manufacturing and/or poor quality components; alternatively, the sagging mattress may be captured in the mind of the consumer when the consumer is subject to a change in their sleeping habits due to a different mattress feel. This can result in a psychological belief that the mattress is sagging, when in fact it has more support than the previous mattress used by the consumer that simply has a different comfort level. Mattress sagging can be most problematic with the consumer, and unless they are evidenced quickly that sagging is not the issue, the consumer may dwell on the matter and develop physiological ailments that have nothing to do with the mattress, but rather a result of or some misgivings about the mattress. In many instances, it has been found that the mattress is not sagging, but rather the consumer is having buyer's remorse due to an expenditure made and seeks refund or replacement of the mattress. Replacement of a mattress can be expensive to the manufacturer, but it is not proper to resell once a mattress has been used and claimed to be defective, wherein the mattress must then be shipped back to the manufacturer, the cost of which escalates due to shipping, storage and manpower employed.
For this reason, what is needed in the industry is a simple measuring device that provides an objective determination of mattress sagging or defection, that will allow the consumer to participate in analyzing the sag to determine if replacement of the mattress is necessary.